Retenue
by ediawe
Summary: Remus a une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall pour se faire donner une leçon particulière... très particulière, en effet... PWP RL/MM


Note de l'auteur : Que dire, que dire ? Oui, j'ai honte d'écrire n'importe quoi. Mais sincèrement, j'aime bien cet OS alors je n'ai pas si honte que ça en fin de compte...

Avertissement : Rating M pour cause de lemon (si c'est pas un gage de qualité ça...). Ah oui, et un Remus très OOC aussi.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling (mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle les ait inventé pour cet usage...)

***

Le professeur McGonagall était assise à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible devant elle, l'air terriblement soucieuse. Les doigts de sa main droite martelaient un rythme rapide et angoissé sur la surface de bois et le bruit qu'ils produisaient était le seul à rompre le silence accusateur de la pièce.

Soudain, d'autres coups frappés contre la porte la firent violement sursauter. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient avant de lancer d'une voix ferme :

-Entrez !

Le battant s'entrouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour permettre à Remus Lupin de se glisser dans la pièce. Le jeune Préfet arborait un sourire angélique mais une lueur étrange brûlait dans son regard.

-Bonsoir professeur. Je viens pour ma retenue, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Minerva lui adressa un regard sévère.

-Bonsoir monsieur Lupin. A propos de retenue, je trouve que vous vous mettez de plus en plus en situation d'en avoir.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le sourire de son élève se teinter d'ironie, bien que son ton restât humble :

-Je suis désolé, professeur.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall détourne les yeux en disant :

-Asseyez-vous Lupin.

Remus s'exécuta et alla s'installer à la petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant que son professeur se levait pour s'approcher et se placer derrière lui, il l'observa discrètement.

Même si l'âge commençait à apposer sa marque sur elle, Minerva McGonagall était toujours belle. Elle était grande, très mince, avec des formes encore fermes et bien dessinées. Ses cheveux, retenus en un chignon sévère, étaient d'un blond brillant et son visage, très légèrement ridé, dégageait une force envoûtante. Le regard du jeune homme se teinta de gourmandise alors qu'il la détaillait sans pudeur, conscient du trouble qu'il provoquait en elle et s'en délectant.

Minerva eu un frisson involontaire sous le regard doré inquisiteur et se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle se força à garder une voix neutre pour dire :

-Puisque vous avez eu cette retenue parce que vous ne maîtrisez toujours pas le sortilège de Disparition, vous allez vous entraînez sur ces souris.

Elle posa devant lui une boite où se tortillaient plusieurs des animaux susmentionnés.

-Oui professeur, répondit Remus en sortant sa baguette d'un geste souple.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer, faisant abstraction de la femme derrière lui, puis murmura la formule en l'accompagnant d'un léger coup de baguette. Aussitôt, l'un des rongeurs se volatilisa. Il tourna un visage satisfait vers Minerva qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Mais sa voix était sèche quand elle déclara :

-Apparemment, vous n'avez aucun problème avec ce sort, monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez retournez dans votre Salle commune.

Remus grimaça et protesta :

-Laissez-moi faire un deuxième essaie, s'il vous plaît professeur, pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris.

Elle hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle signait sa défaite. A nouveau, il donna un petit coup de baguette vers une des souris mais cette fois, au lieu de disparaître, elle se transforma en une superbe rose d'un rouge sombre qui s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir entre les mains de Minerva

-Oups ! On dirait que je n'ai toujours pas compris, fit comiquement Remus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rendit définitivement les armes lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire espiègle en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché cette fois à votre avis professeur ?

Minerva rentra dans son jeu et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en murmurant :

-Je pense que vous étiez trop tendu. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à le masser doucement. Aussitôt, Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir d'aise et son professeur constata qu'il était effectivement très tendu.

-Vous avez des soucis en ce moment Remus ?

Les yeux fermé, le jeune homme haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Mmh, non, pas particulièrement.

Il se tut un instant pour savourer les longs doigts habiles qui descendaient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et changea de position pour leur offrir un meilleur accès. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle pressait un point particulièrement sensible, puis reprit :

-J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

-Vos trouvez quand même le temps de récolter une retenue, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère.

Il eu un léger rire mais ne la contredit pas. Les mains de Minerva remontèrent dissiper la raideur de sa nuque et se glissèrent dans les douces mèches couleurs de miel de son élève qui poussa un nouveau soupir. Puis ses doigts se firent aériens et allèrent caresser doucement ses paupières fermées, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de continuer leur route sur la peau fine da sa gorge.

Soudain, Remus bondit sur ses pieds, la faisant sursauter, et se tourna vers elle, le regard brûlant de désir. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement vers elle, lui laissant l'initiative.

Minerva, figée sur place, contempla le jeune homme grand et mince devant elle, cherchant dans son visage à la fois doux et viril d'une beauté bouleversante une trace du gamin intimidé et maladif qu'elle avait accueilli au château près de sept plus tôt.

-Comme vous avez grandi ! chuchota-t-elle.

Remus sourit.

-Vous me dites ça à chaque fois.

La conscience de Minerva revint la tarauder.

-Nous ne devrions pas faire ça…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il fit un pas vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers leurs vêtements.

-Cela aussi vous le dites à chaque fois, murmura-t-il, son souffle venant chatouiller ses lèvres.

Elle tenta de se détourner.

-Alors pourquoi n'en tenez vous pas compte ?

La voix de Remus se fit chaude, sensuelle, aguicheuse :

-C'est que je suis un très mauvais élève professeur. J'ai besoin qu'on me répète souvent les choses…

Puis, en fermant les yeux et en s'humectant les lèvres, il ajouta :

-Voudriez-vous bien me remontrer l'exercice de l'autre fois ?

Alors, en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse, Minerva se rendit et ferma elle aussi les yeux. Elle avança très légèrement le visage et tout à coup, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Remus pressa immédiatement sa bouche contre la sienne, comme de peur qu'elle ne se retire. Mais Minerva n'en avait pas l'intention. Sans rompre le baiser, elle prit doucement le visage de son élève entre ses mains. Encouragé, il s'enhardit à étreindre sa taille fine et à caresser sa bouche de sa langue pour en demander l'accès. Accès que Minerva lui refusa dans un premier temps, se contentant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, avant de l'autoriser à approfondir le baiser. Il s'exécuta avec enthousiasme et elle put constater avec plaisir qu'il ne cessait de s'améliorer.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, en caressant doucement ses hanches. Minerva laissa ses mains glisser de son visage à son cou avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules solides. Une fois de plus, elle constata que son protégé était devenu un homme fort, qui pouvait à tout moment la plaquer sans effort contre le mur et lui imposer sa volonté sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait, qu'il se soumettrait à elle, et elle ressentit une profonde jouissance à l'idée du contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Lentement, elle fit glisser sa robe d'étudiant de ses épaules avant de venir jouer avec le nœud de sa cravate.

Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de son dos puis aller défaire son chignon sévère en quelques gestes habiles. Les épais cheveux blonds de Minerva se déroulèrent paresseusement sur ses épaules et Remus en profita pour y glisser les doigts, savourant leur douceur. Il délaissa les lèvres de sa partenaire pour glisser son visage dans son cou et respirer l'odeur enivrante de sa chevelure. Minerva le serra plus fort contre elle, savourant la force et la chaleur dégagées par le corps brûlant de jeunesse pressé contre le sien ; il semblait lui transmettre l'ardeur qu'elle-même avait en partie perdue avec l'âge.

Les doigts de Remus commencèrent à jouer impatiemment avec les attaches de sa robe. Elle sourit mais ne le laissa pas faire, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes et se détachant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il la regarda avec appréhension, effrayé d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer.

-Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-elle en un tendre reproche. Vous êtes encore trop impatient, monsieur Lupin.

Il ne répondit rien mais se fit pardonner par un baiser fougueux qui disait tout son désir. Minerva y répondit de façon plus douce mais, attentive à ne pas le frustrer, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant un torse musclé mais encore imberbe et parcouru de cicatrice. Elle ressentit une pointe de tristesse en voyant ces marques cruelles laissées par la pleine lune mais Remus, lui, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les yeux fermés, il gémit à voix basse et frissonna alors qu'elle explorait du bout des doigts sa peau dénudé. Quand les caresses se firent plus appuyées et descendirent vers son ventre sensible, il se pressa plus étroitement contre celle qui lui infligeait un si doux traitement, et elle put sentir contre sa cuisse tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, tout en ressentant une certaine fierté personnelle. Remus rougit quand il comprit la cause de son hilarité.

-C'est beau d'être jeune, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Et elle prit ses mains pour les placer sur les attaches de ses vêtements.

Son élève n'avait pas besoin d'autres encouragements et, en quelques gestes impatients, il fit tomber à terre l'encombrante robe de Minerva. Puis, sans attendre qu'elle le réfrène à nouveau, il dégrafa ses sous-vêtements, découvrant ses seins doux et fermes. D'un geste désormais assuré, il les caressa de ses paumes, goûtant leur rondeur au toucher. Puis le bout de ses doigts remplaça ses paumes pour venir jouer avec le bout des tétons rosés qui achevèrent de se dresser à ce contact taquin. Minerva eu pour la première fois un léger gémissement et lui caressa les épaules avec insistance pour l'inciter à continuer.

Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts furent remplacés par une langue chaude, humide et joueuse. Elle glissa les mains dans sa chevelure, ébouriffant ses mèches qui dans la faible lumière des chandelles avaient pris une teinte d'or sombre. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer ses gémissements sans parvenir toutefois à les retenir tous, pour le plus grand plaisir de Remus qu'elle sentait sourire contre sa poitrine. Puis après quelques minutes de ce jeu, elle le força à relever la tête. Elle répondit à la question qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux par un sourire aguicheur et entreprit de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon. Remus frissonna de plaisir anticipé et la laissa faire avec une impatience mal dissimulée. Enfin, ses habits glissèrent au sol, révélant aux yeux d'une Minerva gourmande sa virilité dressée. Pendant un instant, elle se contenta de le regarder puis, d'un geste vif qui le prit par surprise, elle prit fermement son érection dans sa main droite.

-Aah !

Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, la tête rejeté en arrière, le corps arqué. Minerva le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre, tout en entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge.

-Chut ! Maîtrisez-vous.

-Oui, professeur, parvint à balbutier son élève, le souffle coupé.

Il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que la délicieuse caresse sur son membre se poursuive, aussi réprima-t-il ses gémissements en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire. Minerva sourit de le voir aussi soumis et ralentit encore son mouvement. Au bout d'un court instant, n'y tenant plus, Remus gémit :

-Plus vite…

-Un peu de patience, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il. Je n'en peux plus…

Miséricordieuse, Minerva augmenta le rythme des va-et-vient de sa main, obtenant en remerciements une série de petits baisers humide dans le cou. Cependant, quand elle sentit que son élève s'approchait un peu trop de la jouissance, elle cessa sa caresse. Remus rouvrit les yeux et se détacha d'elle, une interrogation muette sur son visage. Pour toute réponse, elle prit sa main droite et le guida jusqu'à se propre intimité, indiquant ce qu'elle voulait de façon bien plus explicite qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire par la parole.

Remus hésita. Minerva ne lui avait encore jamais demandé ce genre de chose et, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais alors qu'elle caressait le dos de sa main pour l'encourager, il s'enhardit à faire quelques mouvements timides, puis plus assurés. Un gémissement de son amante lui appris qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Minerva recula légèrement pour aller s'asseoir sur la table derrière elle, écartant les jambes pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté d'action. Elle le laissa continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Elle lui fit alors signe d'arrêter et l'attira un peu plus à elle en enroulant ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Remus vit là le signal qu'il attendait et d'un coup de rein fougueux, il la posséda.

Alors commence la danse érotique des corps qui se séparent pour mieux se rejoindre et ne forment plus qu'un tandis que leurs mouvements s'accélèrent dans la musique des souffles erratiques, des gémissements, des murmures essoufflés et incohérents, des sons de deux êtres affolés de plaisir. Il n'y a plus dans la pièce de professeur ou d'élève, seulement un homme et une femme s'offrant l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est plus un jeu, plus une leçon, c'est une communion primaire, où l'instinct est roi, où l'on se laisse emporter par la fougue. Remus ne se retient plus à présent, c'est lui qui impose son rythme, le rythme effréné de sa jeunesse qui l'emporte sur la sensuelle lenteur de l'expérience de Minerva. La table tremble sous ses coups de rein, ses mains qui l'instant d'avant caressait les cuisses de son amante s'accroche maintenant désespérément à se chair rosée. Il la porte jusqu'au septième ciel et, au moment où elle jouit en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules, il la rejoint dans un cri qui retentit clair dans la pièce. Puis le silence revient brusquement, seulement troublé par les respirations haletantes des amants.

L'esprit encore embrumé par son orgasme, Remus se retira lentement du corps de son amante. Il serait bien resté blotti contre elle mais elle le repoussa doucement et il s'arracha à regret à la chaleur de son étreinte. Il frissonna en sentant l'atmosphère froide de la pièce effleurer sa peau nue et se hâta de se rhabiller. A côté de lui, Minerva faisait de même. Elle se recoiffa d'un coup de baguette puis, reprenant son ton et son allure professorale (malgré la rougeur de ses joues) elle déclara :

-Votre retenue est terminée, monsieur Lupin. Vous pouvez retournez dans votre salle commune.

Remus lui lança un regard étrangement mélancolique mais obéit. Au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle lança :

-J'espère que ces leçons vous seront profitables quand vous vous trouverez une fiancée.

Le jeune s'immobilisa. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit sur un ton indéchiffrable :

-Merci professeur.

Et la porte se referma sur lui.

***

Etant donné que j'aime bien ce texte, je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul pour en faire la critique. Les reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont donc particulièrement bienvenue.


End file.
